Ben 10 Drabbles Bad Luck
by jeanandjenny20
Summary: When Gwen finds an ancient stone in the lost pyramids of Egypt, she finds a bad luck negation device. But when the bad luck that Gwen obviously misses is targeted for Ben, Gwen's the one that might end up paying. Lucky she's got a cousin with a watch.


Ben 10 Drabbles Bad Luck

By: jeanandjenny20

Ben and Gwen were walking in Egypt. Ben started to mope about how hot it was. Gwen looked all over with amazement…being her "want to know it all but acts like she does anyway" self.

"Can we go back to the RV?" Ben asked stupidly, "It's so dang hot out here…who knew Egypt would be hot anyway?"

"Umm…let me think," Gwen said in her snooty voice, "EVERYBODY!"

When Ben and Gwen began to walk into the temple, where they found an amulet, Gwen picked it up and started to stare. The charm looked very much like her charm of Bezel. She took it back to the RV. On their way out, without noticing, the zombies' eyes glowed green…and they smiled.

Later in the day, Ben and Gwen were leaving to go to Russia, now that they were done traveling in America. Gwen was researching in her amulet.

"Whoa!" Gwen said in wonder, "This thing isn't charm of Bezel after all! It's another amulet related to the charms. If someone finds it bad luck happens."

"Then why are you so happy?!" Ben asked, thinking this time Gwen was being stupid.

"Because…" Gwen said again, "If I have the amulet, I tend to be the main target."

"That's it…" Ben said, "You've gone crazy."

"No! Though I'm the target , I won't be able to get hit!" Gwen said happily.

"Why didn't I get one like that?" Ben said vainly.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk…" Gwen said leering at the Omnitrix, "I said the same thing when you got the watch."

When they got to Russia, Ben and Gwen saw a lot of people in one alley. There were fruit stands and chickens all over the place. Ben saw three 6-year-olds playing with sacks with water filled into them.

"Is that their idea of water balloons?" Ben smirked. Gwen saw the kids approaching but was easily distracted by her untied shoe. She crouched down low to tie her shoe, and one of the 6-year-old's water balloons flew out of his hands missed Gwen and hit Ben right in the face. Gwen looked up to see Ben drenched and she laughed hysterically.

The same thing happened over and over. Ben was the one being humiliated and Gwen was the one that had to sit and laugh.

"I swear," Gwen said laughing, "There is nothing funnier than watching you drop your pants, or getting pelted with fruit and having chickens peck at you in public.

"Hahaha very funny," Ben said angrily, "You're lucky I don't go hero on you."

"What're you going to do?" Gwen said meanly, "Fourarms lifts a building but slips on a banana…Upgrade turns into a tractor but was used by a farmer to plow wheat…or- "

Gwen was interrupted.

"I get it." Ben said, "I get it."

The next morning, Ben's luck was about to change. Gwen boasted and bragged to Ben about the deal when suddenly a zombie went thrashing for the window. He moaned and groaned as the gang trembled in fear. Except Ben. He turned into Heatblast but gotten beaten to lava pulp. So Gwen grabbed her Bezel charm and attacked the beast. But more and more came making Gwen helpless.

"Ben! Help me out!" Gwen said desperately.

"But I might slip on a banana or be used as a plow." Heatblast said making fun.

"Seriously here!!!" Gwen said trying to fight.

"Then apologize…" Heatblast said, "And say I'm the best cousin you could ever have."

"Now way I'm gonna do that!" Gwen yelled as the zombies roared and came down on her, "Okay! I'm sorry Ben! Really very sorry!"

"And?" Heatblast said.

"And you're the best cousin I could ever have…" Gwen said, "Sorry!"

"Eh…It'll do…" Heatblast said as he jumped and burned the zombies to a crisp with the help of Lucky Girl, "No one messes with my cousin except me!"

After the zombie fiasco, Gwen apologized again.

"I guess I'm sorry too." Ben said.

"You? Why?" Gwen asked.

"For bragging and boasting when I beat someone with the Omnitrix."

"But my bad luck negate charm is still better than some silly watch." Gwen joked.

"Then why is it going in storage?" Ben laughed.

"Why you little…" Gwen said laughing too.

"Jus like old times." Grandpa said, as he heard both of them arguing. He knew it would last the whole night.

The End

Or Is It?


End file.
